


Preparation Can Only Take You So Far

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Preparation can only take you so far; after that you have to take a few leaps of faith." One-shot. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation Can Only Take You So Far

Preparation can only take you so far. After that, you've gotta take a few leaps of faith.

As Michael stared down at the tiny being in his wife's arms, no words seemed more accurate. He and Sara had spent countless nights sitting in their bed flipping through page after page of information, wanting to be prepared for this. They had gone shopping numerous times to buy everything that they thought they would need - toys, clothes, diapers, you name it. But as he stared down at the little bundle in Sara's arms, he had never felt more unprepared.

"Michael," Sara looked up at him with a mixture of exhaustion and amusement on her face. "It's a baby, not a bomb. You can hold him."

Michael's face turned a shade whiter as Sara held out their son to him. "What if I drop him?"

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed. "You can break out of any prison in the world and take down the Company but you look like you'll throw up at the prospect of holding an infant. Come here, I'll help you."

Michael slowly stepped towards her and held out his arms, sweat beading his forehead. Sara guided one of his hands to their son's head and told him to place the other on the baby's back. "Good, now I'm going to let go, okay?"

Michael shook his head, his eyes wide. "No, I don't-"

"Shh. You're fine, trust me." Sara said soothingly. Her tone reminded him of Fox River, when she'd be tending to one of his many injuries, trying to keep him calm as he writhed in pain.

Sara let go of their son and Michael felt their child's weight shift in his hands. Two small eyes opened and studied their father's face.

"Hi Owen. I'm your daddy." Michael cooed, beginning to relax.

"I think he likes you." Sara said, grinning at them. At that moment, the little face scrunched up and the wailing began.

"Am I hurting him?! What's going on?!" He panicked, his eyes doubling in size as he looked between Sara and their child, terrified.

"It's okay. You're fine, he's fine. I think he's just hungry." Sara said, holding her arms out. Michael carefully gave him back to her and she lifted her hospital gown, placing Owen's little face against her breast. His crying seized as he began to suck.

Michael sighed in relief as he sat down next to Sara on her hospital bed. "How did you know he was hungry?"

Sara laughed."I didn't, I just figured it was either that or he needed to be changed and I was hoping it wouldn't be the latter.

Michael laughed, "A better answer might have been maternal instinct."

"That too." Sara said, grinning.

Michael shook his head and leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Sara whispered against his lips.

"He is." Michael replied, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to their son's forehead. Maybe they weren't completely unprepared after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER: If you haven't finished, don't read this comment. Close this NOW. Stop reading it! Last chance... * I know their kid's name is Michael in the show but I changed it to Owen because I feel like Sara wouldn't have named their child Michael if he was still alive. Plus, I don't think Michael would have agreed because he's too selfless.


End file.
